


you missed

by lonelydoctors



Series: pirate alliance? more like pirate married! [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alternate Canon, Cheesy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, JUST BEING IN LOVE, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Sappy, Soft Kisses, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unspoken Love, acts of love, being in love, cheeky trafalgar law, guess what he chooses, i have out-fluffed myself, luffy and food, luffy has to choose, or luffy and law?, pirate alliance more like pirate married, plus a bit of sarcasm and teasing on law's part, seriously this might just be the fluffiest story i have ever written, soft, that's what this story is about, they are totally gross in love, your affection is showing: law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: In spite of himself, an affectionate smile forms on Law’s lips as he gazes at Luffy, and if anyone were to see him right now, looking so vulnerable and disgustingly in love, Law would have to kill them on the spot.





	you missed

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from [tumblr](https://cuteness-prompts.tumblr.com/post/161696143843/imagine-your-otp):  
> 
>     
>     
>     Person A: *Kisses B's forehead*
>     Person B: *frowns* You missed.
>     Person A: ...?
>     Person B: *Leans forward and kisses A's lips*

“Torao, let’s go! Sanji made breakfast!” The Captain of the Thousand Sunny comes barging into the library, disturbing the quiet and startling Law who’s been reading a book in there for the last hours, deeply engrossed. The taller Captain frowns slightly and makes sure to put a bookmark in his book before he turns to Luffy.

“Straw Hat-ya,” he greets curtly but the expression in his eyes softens as he spots the smaller Captain beaming at him. “I’ll join in a few minutes, you go ahead.”

Now it’s Luffy’s turn to frown and Law has to suppress a quiet chuckle, something that he finds himself doing with increased frequency nowadays. “That alright with you, Straw Hat-ya?” he teases, full well knowing the internal struggle the smaller Captain is having right now.

“I wanna eat with you, though,” Luffy pouts, “But–“ and as if on cue his stomach growls loudly, demanding attention and food. “‘m hungry,” the smaller Captain finishes meekly and clutches his stomach. The skin around Law’s eyes crinkles and the slightest smile tugs at the corners of his lips as he sighs dramatically and gets up from his chair, carefully putting his book on the side. “I guess I have no choice then.”

As if it had never been there in the first place, the frown on Luffy’s face clears and makes way for a huge smile and sparkling eyes as he claps his hands together in glee. And once again, the taller Captain finds himself taken aback at how radiant and bright Luffy’s smile is, seemingly lighting up the whole room, and he feels his stomach flutter at the sight of it.

Luffy stretches out his hand and grabs onto Law’s, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tight. “I missed you, Torao,” he states matter-of-factly and laughs softly with his eyes closed. In spite of himself, an affectionate smile forms on Law’s lips as he gazes at Luffy, and if anyone were to see him right now, looking so vulnerable and disgustingly in love, Law would have to kill them on the spot. But with Luffy it doesn’t matter. Luffy’s allowed to see this part of him. Luffy’s allowed to see every part of him, even the ones he hates.

“Missed you, too, Luffy,” the taller Captain eventually responds in a low whisper and squeezes the other’s hand in return. Upon hearing his name fall from Law’s lips, the smaller Captain stops laughing and looks up at him, smiling fondly. Luffy’s eyes really are the definition of mirrors into a soul, Law thinks, it’s like he can’t help but wear his heart on his sleeve, displaying each and every emotion he’s experiencing, and it’s anything but weak. Law loves Luffy’s eyes. He loves Luffy’s everything, to be honest, and as he finds himself getting lost in those dark eyes, he’s once more taken aback by the sheer amount of affection and love currently displayed in them. He feels that he suddenly has the urge to freeze time.

All of a sudden, Luffy breaks the spell by stretching his neck – and no matter how often he does that, it still takes Law by surprise every time – and pecking the taller Captain on the forehead. “Stop thinking, Torao,” he scolds playfully. “Except about food. And me.” Law rolls his eyes at the – now normal-sized again – grinning, smaller Captain and smirks slightly as he narrows his eyes, remarking, “You missed.”

Luffy cocks his head and furrows his brows as he looks up at the other questioningly. Law’s smirk widens and he bends down slightly, making sure to wait just a beat longer than necessary before he cups the other’s face and gently brushes his lips against Luffy’s. He can feel the smaller Captain immediately leaning into the touch and wraps his own arms around the small of his back as he deepens the kiss. Luffy wraps his legs around Law’s middle for easier access and Law easily lifts him up, the motions so familiar by now that he doesn’t even have to think about them.

After a while they part, leaning their foreheads against each other, studying their faces, and only the sound of their elevated breathing disrupts the silence in the library. Law lets his eyes wander over the slightly flushed cheeks of the smaller Captain and can’t help but be so overflowed by love that it’s becoming difficult to breathe. He cherishes moments like these. Of course, he cherishes every moment he gets to spend with Luffy but when it’s just the two of them and the world stops spinning for a moment, he’s reminded why he could never love anyone like he loves Luffy.

Their breathing slowly returns to normal, Luffy’s blush fading and Law decides to break the silence by furrowing his brows in mock confusion and asking, “Didn’t you wanna get food, Straw Hat-ya?”

The taller Captain doesn’t even get to blink once before Luffy disentangles himself from his body, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the library towards the kitchen, yelling for Sanji and breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> come talk to me about one piece on my [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
